movie_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Edmond Delhurst
Edmond Delhurst is a greedy oncologist employed at Hamelin University. Ostensibly, he's supposed to be finding a cure for cancer, but in reality, he and his assistant Brett have been trying to find a cure for baldness. Delhurst has a personal stake in this endeavor, as he is balding and (poorly) conceals it using a toupee. Their approach is to give animals doses of radiation so that their fur will fall out. Then, they'll test their experimental hair growth formulas on the hairless spots. However, in their zeal, they have a tendency to give the animals too much radiation, causing them to not only lose their fur, but also develop massive, ugly tumors on their bald spots. Needless to say, they aren't well-liked by Hamelin's local animal rights groups. When Delhurst discovers that his colleague in the neighboring lab, botanist Neil Hamilton, has been working on an experimental growth formula derived from the work of Dr. Kate Travis, he schemes to uncover its secret because he's greedy and sees potential profit in pretty much everything. Hamilton succuessfully blocks his efforts until he ends up getting himself fired for attacking Dean White after the death of his assistant Joshua. No sooner has security shown Professor Hamilton the door than Delhurst ransacks his former co-worker's laboratory, obtaining both a sample of the growth formula as well as Neil's pet rat. Forgoing attending the opening of the university's new sports complex to mess around with the formula, Delhurst uses it to make Neil's rat grow to the size of a small dog. Excited, he starts seeing dollar signs, hoping to reverse the formula's effects to shrink tumors. Then he remembers his other pet project, and wonders if it can be used to cure baldness, too, so he decides to test it out what he refers to as "the de-haired cells of a canine." However if you'll remember, the only bald spots on Delhurst's lab animals are the ones with those hideous tumors on them. Taking a tiny scraping of one and putting on a slide, Delhurst adds a droplet of the growth formula and looks at it under a microscope, enthusing that "The cells are multiplying at an incredible rate!" Apparently, he's too stupid to tell the difference between hair cells and cancer cells. For whatever reason, he then squeezes the slide between his thumb and forefinger, causing it to crack. And because he's stupidly not wearing gloves, one of the shards cuts his thumb. When he goes to wash his hands in the sink, he notices with some confusion that what look like little pimples have begun to break out all over his face. And on his hands. His confusion turns to horror as he realizes what has happened: he's gotten the mixture of growth formula and dog cancer cells in his bloodstream through the cut. Gagging and groaning as gruesome crunching and popping sounds begin issuing forth from inside of his body, Delhurst lurches away from the sink and collapses face-down on the counter, his toupee falling off. After a moment, he rises and dramatically turns to reveal that his face and hands - indeed, every inch of his visible skin - has become a bubbling, tumorous, ugly mass covered in bumps and oozing boils, growing bigger and bigger His swelling body begins ripping through the seams of his clothes like the Incredible Hulk, all while rivers of pus stream forth everywhere. Delhurst is unable to do more than vocalize by gurgling and flailing uselessly, before he finally collapses face-down on the floor and expires with one final horrid gasp, apparently having suffocated to death as his bulbously cancerous body crushed his lungs. Later, sneaking back into the university and discovering that his lab has been searched, Neil Hamilton comes to the correct conclusion that Delhurst is responsible, and so he storms over to confront him with love interest Alex Reed in tow... only to stop dead in his tracks upon seen the tumorous mass that used to be Delhurst oozing all over the floor. "Edmond?" he says. "You look awful..." Category:Gnaw: Food of the Gods II deaths Category:Deaths by disease Category:Deaths by accidents